Fate's Lyrics
by SilenceChaser
Summary: He was her brother's bestfriend someone who he trusted but now fate has other plans.. AU WARNING ALL HUMAN


Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Twilight characters,They all belong to SM(Lucky woman) this is a work of ficition No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter One-Lovedstoned**

_Those flashing lights come from everywhere_

__

The way they hit her I just stop and stare

She's got me love stoned

Man I swear she's bad and she knows

I think that she knows

I looked in the mirror again and fluffed my long, chestnut brown hair. The sounds of Justin Timberlake's Lovedstoned echoed through my bedroom window and the bright sunlight naturally lit my room. Still not satisfied with my hair, I threw my head over and shook it fiercely. "Damn graduation cap," I muttered when I checked my hair again.

"You aren't getting out of this, Bella Boo, so come on." My wonderful older brother stood in the doorway laughing at me. Bella Boo was the name his girlfriend Rosalie had given me after they started dating, and it seemed to stick. I growled at him, not wanting to go, and grabbed my compact off the dresser to powder my face. "Less is more," he instructed me.

"But shiny is bad " I applied my powder and then inspected myself in the mirror one last time. The short red dress hung well off of my body and accentuated my full chest while also showing off my legs.  
I smoothed the dress and sighed as I met my brother at the door. "I don't wanna go Emmy," I whined, sounding more like him than ever.

"Come on Boo It won't be that bad. Just go down and mingle with the guests for a little bit. They're all excited for the high school graduate."

"But Emmett "

"Humor mom and dad, Kido They're proud of you and want to show you off. Anyway, Jasper has a surprise for you later on tonight after we get rid of all of them." I laughed thinking about Emmett's bestmates, Jasper. He was a great guy and a good friend, but there was absolutely nothing that guy wouldn't do, and it made me wonder what my surprise was. I gave Emmett my little pouty face, complete with puppy eyes, the thing that always got to him and forced him to tell me anything. "Oh no you don't. I'm not looking He would kill me if I told you." Emmett dramatically covered his eyes with his one of his hands.

"Fine I'll just find out from Jazz."

Bella, if he tells you that's fine with me, but I'm not getting in trouble with him."

"Chicken "

"Yes, I am. He knows where I sleep "

"You're so cute," I laughed, standing on my toes to ruffle his already messy, spiked brown hair. With him standing over six-foot and me only 5'2" it was hard to believe we were brother and sister when you looked at us. We were as close as a brother and sister could be though. He was two years older and loved to pick on me, but it was always just playful fun. He would do anything to protect me and I actually enjoyed having him around. When he was gone to college I always hated it, unless it was a time that I could actually go visit him. I liked having him close by.

"I know I am "

"Think much of yourself, Emmett?"

"Well, Rose says "

"No, don't go there. I'm sure I already know, and I don't need to know anymore." I loved Rose to death. She was a lot like the older sister I never had, and she always seemed to tame Emmett when he got too protective of me. "Come on Lets get this little shindig over with."

"Hey Kido " Emmett called out when I got halfway down the hall. I stopped and looked at him as he walked up to me. "I'm proud of you." He hugged me, lifting me off of the ground, like he had done for years, as he squeezed me tightly. "I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too, Emmy." He sat me down and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, walking me downstairs to join our guests.

The party was exactly how I pictured it. All of my parent's friends were sectioned off in little groups discussing business or their own kids or something. Dad stood in the corner talking to his boss and mom ran around making sure there was plenty of food out on the table. I looked up at Emmett and sighed. He just smiled down at me and gave my shoulder a squeeze. My eyes scanned the area, trying to find anyone that I actually wanted to visit and my eyes finally settled on a group at a table next to the pool.

"Mingle, Bella I'm going to go and save Rose from grandma before the naked baby pictures get drug out." Emmett kissed the top of my head and went off to rescue his girlfriend.

I made my way over to the group I had spotted, speaking politely to a few of the other guests along the way. Everyone was laughing and didn't notice me approaching until I seductively slid my hands over one of the guy's butts. He jumped as the rest of the groups started laughing even harder; he then turned and started laughing, relieved to know that it was me.

"You know Jazz You have no ass to grab." I commented making everyone laugh again as he started to pout. "But you have a cute little no ass sweetie," I assured him, pinching his cheeks.

"You know, I take enough abuse from these guys," he said pointing to Jacob and Edward.

"I thought you were different. I thought you loved me." He added his pout on even thicker and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my body against his.

"You know I love you Jazz." He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "And I'd love you even more if you told me what my surprise is."

"I can guarantee it's not a BMW convertible," Jacob informed me, referring to the new black one that Emmett had bought me as a graduation present, making mom and dad furious.

"Nope, Bella I didn't get you a car. Of course I'm now thinking you and I could have our own celebration in the car," he joked, rubbing his hands up and down my back.

"Get you hands off of my sister, Whitlock!" Emmett playfully yelled as he made his way over to his with Rose.

"Uh oh Big brother to the rescue," Jacob said, amused by our little play. Jasper wrapped his arms around me tighter. I played along and wrapped my arms around him as I buried my head in his neck to make Emmett believe I was sucking on it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone watching me with a small grin on his face......

_And now I walk around without a care_

_She's got me hooked_

_It just ain't fair, but I..._

_I'm love stoned and I could swear_

_That she knows_

_Think that she knows, oh, oh_

_She knows, she knows, oh, oh_

* * *

Lyrics to Lovestoned by Justin Timberlake


End file.
